


PODFIC of In Your Eyes

by Addisonzella, littlemisfit5290



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfiction, The X Files - Freeform, Xfiles, audiofic, xf fanfic, xf podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addisonzella/pseuds/Addisonzella, https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisfit5290/pseuds/littlemisfit5290
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Podfic:</p>
<p>FanFiction that is read aloud and then made available for download. Sometimes the author reads, other times friends or fans of the fic. Great while driving or in meetings! Often popular whilst tread-milling, jogging, etc. Lose pounds to podfic!”</p>
<p>via Urban Dictionary</p>
            </blockquote>





	PODFIC of In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlemisfit5290](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisfit5290/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Your Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289222) by [littlemisfit5290](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisfit5290/pseuds/littlemisfit5290). 



**Written by** : LittleMisfit5290

 **Text** : archiveofourown.org/works/6289222

 **Read by** : Addison-Zella

 **Rating** : General Audiences

 **Summary** : He looks down at her as she leans back in his arms, his touch. Wonders how the hell she ever expected him to look at her any different.

**[CLICK HERE TO LISTEN ](https://soundcloud.com/addisonzella/in-your-eyes) **

 

 


End file.
